This invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproduction device that enables recording and reproduction on both sides of a magnetic disk.
Heretofore, there has been a magnetic recording and reproduction device for recording and reproduction on both sides of a magnetic disk, for example, as shown in FIG. 9, which is described in detail in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 57-58268/1982.
A pair of magnetic heads 2 are disposed contactably with a magnetic disk 1, each at a respective side of the magnetic disk 1, so that individual contact points to the magnetic disk 1 are slightly separated apart from each other. Furthermore, a pair of regulating members 3 also are disposed opposing the individual magnetic heads 2 across the magnetic disk 1 to achieve a good head contact. Each individual regulating member 3 is formed integrally with each individual magnetic head 2 of the same side, forming a magnetic head member 4 having a u-shaped cross section.
Thus, these magnetic head members 4 are passed against the individual sides of the magnetic disk 1, thereby stabilizing the head contact.
Another prior art example disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 63-18573/1988 is shown in FIG. 10.
The arrangement of this example is almost same as that of the above-described prior art example but, in this case, The individual magnetic head members 4 disposed opposing each other across the magnetic disk 1 are shifted relative to each other along the recording surface of the magnetic disk 1 (in the horizontal direction in the Figure).
By positioning the magnetic head members 4 in this manner across the magnetic disk 1, the individual magnetic heads 2 are caused to positively come in sliding contact with the respective recording surfaces of the magnetic disk positioned between the magnetic heads 2 and the regulating members 3.
However, in the prior art magnetic recording and reproduction devices as shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10, the positions of the regulating members 3 individually opposing the two magnetic heads 2 must be independently adjusted very exactly relative to the individual magnetic heads 2, requiring tedious and difficult adjustment.
Furthermore, in these prior art examples, the force to cause the individual magnetic heads 2 to come in sliding contact with the magnetic disk 1 is an urging force of the regulating members 3 to urge the magnetic disk 1 towards the individual magnetic heads 2. Therefore, two sets of the regulating members 3 and the magnetic heads 2 simultaneously exert a frictional force on the magnetic disk 1, which tends to make the magnetic disk difficult to rotate and cause damage or abrasion to the magnetic disk 1 and the magnetic heads 2.